Christmas!
by fallingstar22
Summary: Dillon doesn't know the whole deal about Christmas, as he hasn't got any memories about it.  But upon learning what it means to Summer, he has a surprise in mind.


Here's a little Christmas story for you! Christmas is already over, but the holidays have just begun, so it isn't that late for you guys, I hope!

Have fun reading it & I hope you'll like it!

I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><strong>In the Garage:<strong>

The rangers were all settled in the garage watching a movie. As it ended Summer said her good night to everyone and left, as it had been a long day for her.

Almost a year had passed, since they had defeated Venjix. Though Summer, Dillon and Tenaya had taken off, to help people out in the wastelands, they had come back at some point.

They had liked their time travelling around the country and seeing how everything was slowly going to be rebuilt. Many more people than they had thought had survived in hidden places and had come out soon after they heard of Venjix being defeated.

….

**Dillon's POV:**

He was tired, but he couldn't help thinking about something that had happened today.

As they didn't close the doom shields anymore so people could easily travel in or out, also lost groups of Grinders could enter the city.

Whenever that happened, Dr. K got a message and the rangers hurried to safe the people from them.

As he, his sister and Summer had returned, it had been no question and they had helped the rest of the rangers at once.

It wasn't always as easy as back in their old ranger days. Sure, because of his implants, he and of course Tenaya, too, dealt more easily with them.

But the others got hurt from time to time, as they all couldn't use their morphers anymore. And they were ok with that, since no big monster seemed to exist anymore and they could sure handle the Grinders.

But today they hadn't just caused the normal damage, it seemed to Dillon.

Today a group of them had damaged a Christmas shop very badly and Summer had gotten very upset about that.

...

"Hey Scott," Dillon asked. He would have preferred to ask Ziggy, but being Ziggy, he had been half way up the stairs already. So that left him and Scott, as they were the last two people "in line" to get upstairs.

"Yeah what's up?" Scott answered and turned towards him, while the others continued their way upstairs to their rooms.

"You got a minute?" Dillon asked and mentioned towards the kitchen, so they would be out of hearing reach, if Summer decided to walk around upstairs.

Scott followed him and they sat each on one of the two bar chairs.

"Well, there is this thing I don't understand. Sure, I still have no memory from before I was on my way to Corinth. But what's the deal with Christmas?"

"Dillon," Scott laughed while shaking his head unbelievingly. "Christmas is the time of the year where the people are happy, decorate their houses, get little presents for their friends and set up a Christmas tree. You know the ones with lights and deco on them."

"As Summer's parents have been abroad the whole time, I assume that she had never had a real nice Christmas with her family then," Dillon thought out loud.

"You're probably right. You have heard how she had been left alone on her birthday. It wouldn't surprise me, if they had been abroad at Christmas, too." Scott agreed.

"So why did she get that upset as the Grinders destroyed the shop with Christmas things?" Dillon wanted to know.

"Well, though she might not have had a Christmas with her family, she can imagine how nice it has to be. You know, many children wait the whole year for Christmas! They are very excited and I think that Summer doesn't want the Grinders to destroy this day for the other families around…"

After Scott had ended explaining the whole deal to Dillon, he suddenly knew what to do.

He told Scott he would go for a walk and return later. But that was only the half truth.

The next morning would have some surprises in hand!

...

**Summer's POV:**

The next morning Summer left her room to get herself something for breakfast.

She had slept very well, and as Dillon had already been off of their room, she expected to find him in the kitchen.

As she reached the stairs she heard the voices of the others and everything seemed to be normal.

Like always.

Like it had been every day.

But something was different.

There was something in the air... the smell of something she recognized as something she had missed till now.

But that wasn't all. As she looked downstairs, she thought that the light seemed to be even brighter and she wondered why.

Rubbing her eyes, to get the last sleep out of them, she opened them again and couldn't believe what she began to see with every step she took.

Light chains... hanging from the ceiling

Gold and silver decorations... on the tables and counters where Flynn's tools used to be.

And the most surprising and wonderful thing at the end of the garage, near their "living room"... a **Christmas tree!**

It was decorated with chains, balls, lights and everything what you could wish for!

...

"Wow," she stammered, as she still couldn't believe, what she saw.

"Who did this?" Summer wondered aloud and the boys came to her side.

"Don't look at me, lass!" Flynn told her smiling with his charming accent, "I wish I had done it, but it wasn't me."

"Yeah, Summer, I was taken by surprise just like you," Scott began to explain. "You have to thank Dillon for it."

"Really?" Summer turned towards Dillon, who just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Yeah." Ziggy now threw in from behind. He was coming out of the kitchen and rests of food were on his cloths.

"Dillon bought all the things at a store that had opened the whole night! He set everything up and the twins helped him with the decoration!"

"Yeah!" Gem began, "we woke up early..."

"...as we always do..." Gemma continued.

"...and saw him finishing the tree! We immediately knew..." Gem left off for his sister.

"...that we had to help him with the light chains, the decoration, just everything that..."

"...is glittering and shining around here!"

They ended by high-fiving themselves, as usually.

"Yeah, and as I am the only one who knew how to bake Christmas-cookies, I volunteered immediately!" Ziggy ended the explanation.

"And as everyone in here is not allowed to use my computers without being supervised by me," Dr. K. now spoke, "it had been me to set up the Christmas screensavers."

"I don't know what to say," Summer began and couldn't help but cry a few tears of joy.

"You don't need to say anything." Dillon now spoke for the first time that morning.

"You are there for us the whole year and help everyone with their problems. As Scott helped me understand your reaction yesterday, I knew what Christmas meant to you. So I thought the best way to thank you and make you happy was to set all the things here up! Merry Christmas, honey!"

With that he went to Summer and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Dillon!" Summer spoke and also turned towards the others while still staying in Dillon's hug.

"Thanks to all of you! Thank you Flynn, for making the work-tables a tool-free zone, thanks Scott for telling Dillon everything and allowing him to set everything here up!

Thank you Ziggy for cooking and Gem and Gemma... thank you for all the glittering decoration! And Dr. K. thank you, too, for letting your computers being used for such an _untechnically_ event!"

"I'm just sorry I didn't have time to buy you a present," Dillon now spoke again.

Summer just laughed and kissed him on his cheek, before answering: "No you're wrong! Setting all this up for me is the best present you could have given me!"

She paused before she told them one more thing: "You know what guys? This is going to be the best Christmas ever! For the first time my whole family, you guys, are with me!"

"Merry christmas everyone!" Ziggy cried and after a look above Summer and Dillon he continued with a mischievous smile: "Look what you're standing under!"

Flynn looked up as did the couple and he told Dillon: "Well, no way out! Do what you have to do with the lass!"

Dillon, being the one who just learned everything about Christmas didn't understand what they meant and decided to ask them: "Ok, could someone tell me what this means?"

Scott, seeing the problem Dillon had, knew that his explaning from the night before obviously had some gaps: "Dillon, I forgot to tell you the mistletoe story: When you and a girl are standing under one... you have to kiss her!"

"Oh!" Dillon shrugged his shoulders and as if that wasn't anything to be ashamed for (in front of his friends!), he pulled Summer in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>the end! It's a little late for Christmas, but I didn't get it ready in time. So I hope you could enjoy it though it is a little too late^^<p>

please review!


End file.
